<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who lives, who dies, who tells your story by demiwitch_of_mischief, slytherinjennie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873228">Who lives, who dies, who tells your story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiwitch_of_mischief/pseuds/demiwitch_of_mischief'>demiwitch_of_mischief</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinjennie/pseuds/slytherinjennie'>slytherinjennie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Androgynous Harry Potter, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst with no happy ending, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Harry Potter, Character Death, Cousin Incest, Dark Harry, Dark Magic, Drabbles, Gen, Gryffindor Harry Potter, Half-Blood Harry Potter, Harry Potter-centric, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, M/M, Male Bearers, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mpreg, Muggle Harry Potter, Muggle-born Harry Potter, Mutual Pining, No Incest, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Love, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pureblood Harry Potter, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Rebirth, Reincarnated Harry Potter, Reincarnation, Slash, Slow To Update, Slytherin Harry Potter, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Top Harry Potter, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, War, but not really, it's complicated - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, no happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiwitch_of_mischief/pseuds/demiwitch_of_mischief, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinjennie/pseuds/slytherinjennie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❝ He loved Harry; they all did eventually. And that was the beginning and the end of everything. Loving him was as sweet as it was bitter. It was deadly and life changing. Wonderful and heartbreaking. There was no end between. ❞</p><p>Just a bunch of various drabbles and one-shots that involve Harry Potter paired with different male characters, as well as being in different timelines and era's of the Wizarding world. </p><p>Inspiration: "But in this twilight, our choices seal our fates" by artemis0135.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter, Albus Severus Potter/Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Credence Barebone/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Gellert Grindelwald/Harry Potter, Godric Gryffindor/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter/Diary Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Fabian Prewett, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley, Harry Potter/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Gideon Prewett, Harry Potter/James Potter, Harry Potter/James Sirius Potter, Harry Potter/Newt Scamander, Harry Potter/Salazar Slytherin, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Theseus Scamander, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter, Original Percival Graves/Harry Potter, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Regulus Black/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who lives, who dies, who tells your story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458307">But in this twilight, our choices seal our fates</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis0135/pseuds/artemis0135">artemis0135</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was something about Harry Potter that bugged Sirius. Maybe it was because he was the first ever Potter to be sorted into Slytherin; maybe it was because he was his best mate's little brother (only younger by five minutes). Maybe it was because he was the only person who stood up to him and called him out on his bullshit. </p><p>Or maybe it had to do with the fact that Harry insisted on being friends and sitting with <em>Severus Snape</em> of all people in every class the two shared as if to spite him and his brother. </p><p>"Why is he sitting with <em>him</em>?" Sirius glowered at the back of Snape's head, clenching his quill hard. The two were talking quietly and leaning in with their heads bowed into each other's that it almost seemed like they were kissing. It fueled him with rage and disgust to see that greasy git even looking at the pretty dark haired boy. He glanced at James to see how he was reacting to his brother being so close to their nemesis, but he was to busy mooning at Lily again to listen. </p><p>Typical. His brother was being practically violated in Snivellus' presence and he couldn't be bothered, he was to busy making eyes at Lily to pay attention. The red haired girl hadn't even glanced once in James' direction since class started, to busy focusing on perfecting her potion and taking notes.</p><p>Remus sighed next to him and rolled his eyes at his friend, but continued to jot down notes as Slughorn instructed, "For the last time, Sirius. <em>They're in the same house</em>. And Harry is the best student at Potions besides Snape. Of course they're going to sit together." </p><p>"So? Harry could have sat with us instead of that greasy bat." He growled at the duo when he saw Severus help Harry stir the potion they were working on, the latter smiling prettily at whatever the snake was saying to him. "Right James?"</p><p>"What?" The bespectacled boy startled and turned to him with a confused face, "What are you going on about?"</p><p>Before he could say anything Remus cut in, "He's upset that Harry is sitting with Snape again."</p><p>"You're still going on about that?" James rolled his eyes and scoffed, looking at the slytherin duo now. Harry was resting a hand on the greasy haired boy's arm and whispering something in his ears that made the dungeon bat blush and than smirk. Sirius glared harder. James just grimaced and sighed, shaking his head. "Just leave it alone. Harry can handle himself, especially around Snape. </p><p>Sirius frowned and raised an eyebrow, turning to his best mate, "Since when do you call <em>Snivellus</em>, <em>Snape</em>?"</p><p>Remus and James shared a look and than the former shook his head in refusal at whatever they were communicating to each other. Sirius looked between them and pouted, feeling left out at whatever they were doing. He seriously hated feeling left out of the conversation. </p><p>"What?" When the two didn't say anything and continued to look at each other, he repeated. "<em>What</em>? What are the looks for?"</p><p>It was quiet and then James sighed, looking defeated and resigned at the same time. He gave him a pitying look and Sirius stared back in confusion at the pity in those hazel eyes. "Look Sirius I know you like Harry a lot," Sirius opened his mouth to deny it but closed it at the look James gave him, "I know you do, Sirius. Don't deny it. I'm not mad. Really. I'd honestly prefer you over that snake but Harry made his decision and now the two are going to be getting-"</p><p>"James, don't." Remus warned.</p><p>"He deserves to know Moony." James said, glaring back at Remus in annoyance. "Better he finds out now before the papers are signed and they announce it tonight at the feast." </p><p>Remus let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed his temples in a sign of a headache forming. Sirius turned his head back and forth at two of his best friends in bewilderment and a sense of dread. Something about the look on James' face made him want to shrivel up and die. He hadn't felt like this since his mother had told him they were planning on disinheriting him in a howler. The pity in James' eyes were palpable. </p><p>"What are the two of you talking about? What's going to be announced tonight?" He finally asked. "And what's it got to do with Harry and Snivellus?"</p><p>"Might as well as rip the band-aid off now." James took a deep breath and blurted out in a quiet rush, "Harry and Snape are going to be getting married at the end of the year." </p><p>It felt like the world was crashing down around him and Sirius had to take a deep breath himself. He grabbed the side of the table and looked over at Snape and Harry as if to confirm this. And he got it. </p><p>The way the two were looking at each other, the overly familiar touching the two were giving each other, the sincere and kind smile Harry had only reserved for his family and friends -something the other Slytherin's no doubt frowned over, lecturing the green eyed boy time and time to not show his feelings- something that had always made his stomach fill up with butterflies and make him feel warm inside. That damned smile.</p><p>And it was being directed at the one person he despised the most in the world. He clenched his hands into fists and glared at Snape in hatred, his blood full of rage.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The feast was like any other feast Hogwarts had but this time the students were in a buzz after hearing Dumblerdore tell them that he had a very important announcement to make. Students in all houses asking if the other student knew something and already rumors were flying of a possible engagement. Some even asking if it might be about You-Know-Who. </p><p>Sirius would have gladly taken news about You-Know-Who over the truth. He felt sick and refused to finish his plate, feeling like even one bite would send him into a fit of sickness. He refused to eat until he heard the news himself. He held out hope that maybe James was wrong but he knew his mate wouldn't joke around like that, especially about his brother who he tended to dot on. </p><p>James sat next to him with a glum look on his face and occasionally picked up a sweet to eat but not as much as he usually would. It was nice to know that he wasn't happy about the engagement either. Remus was on the other side of James and ate like he normally would, sparing them and their plates a concerned glance but not saying anything. He could tell something was bothering them - most likely about Harry and Snape - but he didn't try to talk to them or comfort them.</p><p>For Merlin's sake, even Lily was put off by their solemn demeanor and tried to goad James into being himself but for once the bespectacled boy barely spared her a glance and had said tiredly, "Not tonight Lily." The use of her first name and not his usual pet names had left her speechless for the rest of dinner and she had been quiet since. </p><p>When Professor Dumbledore stood up and got everyone's attention, Sirius knew it was real. Harry really was going to be getting married. Sirius had always daydreamed once or twice about marrying into the Potter family - marrying Harry and having a family that wasn't anything like his own family. </p><p>And now Harry was going to be getting married. Just not to him.</p><p>"With great excitement I have news," Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled as he glanced at where the Slytherin table was. "Two of our very own students have found love and are now formally engaged." The hall broke out into whispers trying to find out who the two were. Sirius clenched his hands into fists and glared at the table in front of him with reproach. "With my sincerest and many best wishes I would like to wish the happy couple a many good years to come."</p><p>Dumbledore raised a goblet and said with glee in his voice, toasting the couple, "To Harry Potter and Severus Snape. May Lady Hecate bless your marriage with love and magic." </p><p>After Dumbledore finished there was silence and than the whole room interrupted in whispers, cat calling at the two Slytherin's, and people gushing over the announcement of a new engaged couple. Everyone's eyes were on the two Slytherin's now. Sirius steeled himself and looked over his shoulder and wished he hadn't. </p><p>Harry was smiling politely at everyone who looked at them, his left hand resting on Snape's arm. The latter wasn't smiling but had a soft look in his ebony eyes as he stared at the dark haired boy next to him. The two looked so in love with each other it made him sick to his stomach. He stood up and turned on his heel to leave the room, feeling suffocated. He ignored his friends calling after him and rushed out as quick as he could. </p><p>If he had just turned his head for one second than maybe he would have seen the green eyes boring into his back, a resigned look in them. Maybe he would have stayed and begged Harry to love him, to be with him. </p><p>But he didn't. He ran away like a coward and didn't look back.  </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sirius stared in both shock and wonder at the boy - no. He wasn't a boy anymore, he was a man - before him. His grey eyes locked with green eyes, wand poised at him, ready to strike at a moments notice.</p><p>"Harry," he croaked out, his voice raspy from years of not using it. He repeated in a steadier voice, "Harry. Long time no see."</p><p>"Yes, it has been a long time hasn't it, Sirius? How was prison?" Harry shot back, taking a step in front of one of the girls. Sirius furrowed his brow when Grey eyes so much like his own stared back and he frowned in confusion. Only Black's had eyes like that. He took a step closer to look at the girl closer but was stopped by a small hex that made his arm sting and he hissed in pain.</p><p>Harry smirked and ushered the girl to go to her friends with a small nod, but the dark haired girl walked past him and to the slumped over form of Snape with a pinched look of concern on her young face. Harry didn't take his eyes off of him, not even when his nephew made a not so sneaky move and grabbed Hermione's wand, "I'm surprised the Dementors didn't suck you dry. Than again, you didn't have much of a soul to begin with did you?"</p><p>A grin tugged at his lips and he laughed in amusement, missing that voice even when it was insulting him. He'd spent almost thirteen years missing that voice and those beautiful green eyes to care about the insults be directed at him. Damn, he really missed Harry so much. </p><p>To lost staring at each other the two missed Severus being stirred awake by the dark haired girl and being given his wand back or James' son raising the wand he had taken from his friend. </p><p>Green eyes met grey and than a spell was being uttered and then someone went down in a pained yell. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was rushed but I literally only have until tomorrow to publish this before it gets deleted by ao3 drafts which is super fun! Love that.<br/>Anyway sorry for the ooc characters but it's super hard to write for Dumbledore for some reason and I just gave up with him and wrote him like some loony gossiper who works for Rite Skeeter or just plain strange lol. </p><p>~~~~<br/>Alt Ending. </p><p>"What do you want?" Sirius asked, looking at him and Harry frowned, feeling smaller than normal. "What do you want from me, Harry?"<br/>He took a deep breath and paused before locking eyes with him, letting out a pitiful sigh, "What I wanted was you."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>